


Tenderness

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mild fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderness

Dixie Carter had only just got back from resting and recooperating, trying to heal her back. She had been surprised when Brooke had come to her office. She had smiled slightly shyly. She had not really planned for this. She had hoped to sneak herself back inside and heal herself, whilst forgetting about what had happened and yet, when Brooke came in she could only hope for tenderness. All the same Brooke had surprised her, moving to sit on her lap, kissing her gently. She was not one for labels and so she had never told people that she loved Dixie, she had never planned to tell anyone. Dixie knew, that was all that was important.


End file.
